


金东 | 两汤一面

by 8_Jenny_Chan_8



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 16:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8_Jenny_Chan_8/pseuds/8_Jenny_Chan_8
Relationships: 谢金x李鹤东
Kudos: 11





	金东 | 两汤一面

谢文金是他爹年过不惑抱上的老来子，自小被捧在手心养大，但又难能可贵地没和顽劣两个字沾上边。

因而他与哥哥的前男友恋爱同居，家里也不过是睁只眼闭只眼的态度。祖传家业遵照长幼次序轮不到他来继承，爱人的性别自然也不算太重要。

长他六岁的谢金当年为了同一个男人闹得满城风雨，最后还是依从父母的安排重新回到娶妻生子的正轨上。

这样算起来谢文金是幸运的，真正的海阔凭鱼跃。可停泊在对岸的船只上扬着谢金的番号，又怎么说得清谁才是多余的那个呢。

就好像现在，他站在自家公寓阳台前，看着男朋友从谢金车上下来。司机殷勤地给李鹤东开了车门，谢文金甚至连哥哥的衣角都没看清。

可他能在脑子里凭空描绘出同自己长相有七八分相似的男人叠腿安坐在真皮座椅前的上位者姿态。眼底藏星，胸怀锦绣，谢金从来都是冷淡自持的表情。

或许亦有例外，某些摘下眼镜的时刻，狭长眉眼间流转的又该是怎样一番风情？可做弟弟的臆想人家床笫之私，这太超过了。

即便，他们上过同一个男人。

滴答感应声响起，李鹤东到家了。谢文金把视线从还未驶离的黑色汽车上转向门口。依旧是中午出门时的那身衣服，宽松的大棉服裹着单层卷边牛仔裤，直男审美最后的倔强大概就是不穿秋裤吧。

“你倒是实诚，说和前任吃饭还真是我哥给你送回来的。”

谢金自顾自地开冰箱取了听苏打水，最后一串话音落下的同时，拉环呈抛物线状坠进了垃圾桶里。还没来得及尝尝气泡在舌尖膨胀的滋味，小强盗换了鞋三步并两步地夺过他手中的易拉罐咕噜了个干净。

“他还能渴着你？”

李鹤东不傻，知道男朋友这是醋着了。他把捏扁的铁罐反手放回桌上，沁着凉意的指尖微微勾起挑了挑谢文金的下巴。

“那您再赏我点？”

调情和情调一字之差，李鹤东自认没什么情趣格调，但赢在放得开。他顺势倾身靠过去，仰着脑袋去够谢文金的两片薄唇，手也不安分地钻进了对方家居服的下摆。

“唔…...”

谢文金反客为主地扶住男人的腰身，灵巧的舌尖在口腔内反复扫荡狠狠擦过上颚，缠着李鹤东的舌根打转。外套轻飘飘地从半空划落，金属拉链与木地板磨出的刺耳声响仿佛是这场情欲游戏正式开始的讯号。

两个人拥在一起，浓重的吻从唇畔蔓延至脖颈，像株并蒂莲般难舍难离地倒进了卧房。李鹤东上半身已经被剥了个干净，光着膀子躺在床头任凭谢文金伸手拽他裤子。

“你说我哥图什么呀？居然没碰你？”

底裤之下干净得一看就知道没做那档子事，谢文金掐着李鹤东腿根处的嫩肉低喃道。不似质问，反倒像说与自己听的。

“你他妈有绿帽妄想症是吧？”

李鹤东抬脚蹭了蹭男人不知何时鼓起的裤裆，趾头稍稍用力夹了夹一侧阴囊。谢文金回过神来褪掉松垮的棉裤倒在另边枕头上，捞起李鹤东的胳膊就往下怼。

“要想生活过得去不得头上带点绿，我这不是怕喂不饱你吗。”

“傻逼。”

骂完全宇宙通用脏字儿，李鹤东拿牙咬着裤腰扯下了谢文金的底裤，那物件差点儿直愣愣抽他脸上。这两兄弟别的不论，硬性条件真和复制粘贴一样。

他又不是双，下边长了两张嘴能伺候得过来。

深红色的肉柱前端往外渗着水珠，李鹤东张嘴凑上去抿掉了那滴晶莹的前液，舌尖旋绕马眼转了一圈后裹住小半根阴茎展开规律的吞咽活动。

谢文金还恶劣地耸胯帮他完成了一次深喉，大股涎水不由自主地从深处涌出尽数浇在了龟头上。吃不进去的那截则由手握着撸动，盘虬在柱身上的滚烫青筋隐隐跃动，面目狰狞又富有生机。

平常这样的前戏时光，谢文金会替李鹤东把扩张也一道做了。又不是什么雏，提枪就上都行。今天属实反常，男人只是时不时抚摸着他的发根，好像对待一个飞机杯那样。

李鹤东吐出嘴里仍有膨大趋势的性器，略带讨好意味地地在颊边蹭了蹭，抹出一小片湿润的痕迹。他冲人眨了眨眼，泛红的眼角之上眉梢微扬横生三分春意。

“还学会勾引人了，啊差点忘了我不就是被东哥钓上钩的吗。”

谢文金把欲求不满的男朋友抱起来，让人背对着跨坐在自己身上，形成了最基础的六九姿势。纤长的手指试探性地挤进甬道，还有点干涩，一个指节已是极限。

李鹤东匍在谢文金轮廓姣好的小腹肌肉前继续舔舐浓密耻毛间杵立的阴茎，后面传来的刺激叫他一下撑不住身子，整根肉棒卡在了会厌软骨处，又痛又痒。

“咳咳...艹…”

被喉头软肉的反射性挤压爽到的男人终于大发慈悲地捞起床头柜旁的润滑，挤了两泵淋在李鹤东腿缝间。他刚想拓开受了凉意不断翕张的穴口，压根没关的房门口出现了一个饶有兴趣倚在门框上的男人。

“这才几点？耽误你俩办事了？”

这明知故问的语气，除了谢金还能有谁。可家里的指纹锁只存了自己和李鹤东的数据，如果是密码解锁的话，那可真是操他妈的倒血霉了。

一副皮手套不偏不倚地甩在谢文金脚边，李鹤东起身无视谢金的存在，赤身裸体地走出去接了杯水。这嗓子他还想要呢，管这俩变态干嘛。

谢文金随手揩掉阳具上的水渍，没萎就算他天赋异禀了。大长腿完全没有并拢的意思，也不去扯床单盖着，那雄赳赳的性器就这么朝谢金敬着礼。

“活春宫看够了吗，要不一起？”

“我可没这意思，走了。”

“你麻痹没这个意思两只破手套值当你亲自跑上来？”

谢金松开抱在胸前的手臂，正想转身就被李鹤东狠狠推了把腰。恢复了元气的男人张口便骂，语句里莫名沾上怒意的缘由在场三个人都知道。

多年情愫会随着时间流逝而消失殆尽？那些陈芝麻烂谷子的咸丰年间事全忘了？笑话，天天醒来对着差不多一张脸，夜夜睡前被尺寸相近的驴玩意儿肏，忘一个试试？

李鹤东觉得谢金真是坏透了，吃个屁的潮州菜。明明还惦记着自己，他既不说也不做，就连留下来也要谢文金开口。难道这样就能把背德出轨的罪过统统揽给他们吗？

“哥，我又不介意的。我出去冲个凉，你们先玩。”

谢文金站起身子打开橱门随便揪了件浴袍往外走，还特地关了门。主卧是带独卫的，他不过想成全这对怨偶罢了。

当然，双双滚向床榻的谢金和李鹤东不会知道，谢文金出去做的第一件事是修改门锁的密码。

“真够湿的啊宝贝儿。”

“闭嘴…进来…”

他们已经“坦诚相见”，谢金甚至都不需要再做任何前戏，李鹤东穴口的润滑还没干透，两指搅了搅水液顺利地破开褶皱捅了进去。

男人的敏感点一般都不深，他循着记忆一点点摸进去很快就找到了腺体的位置。弯着指头重重压蹭了两下，李鹤东熟悉的闷哼声就在谢金耳畔响起了。

“我想你了。”

“唔…痛…”

在床上谈情说爱假是假了点，但很实用。谢金掐住李鹤东背后两个小小的腰窝，缓缓楔入了对方的身体。他明显地感受到李鹤东听见这声情话之后，肠道内壁都跟着抖了抖绞住自己的命根子不放。

还有三分之一没能插进去，谢金怕伤到他，大方地赠出了主动权，让人分腿坐在自己身上控制节奏。重力让昂扬的性器逐步深入，李鹤东不急不缓地扭动腰身榨取久违的欢愉。

和谢文金做不快乐吗？他用指甲刮蹭着胸前未被触碰就已肿胀的茱萸，发现答案碎成上百片拼图飘散在了日复一日的琐碎生活里。

不是没你不行，是有你更好。

谢金仿佛看透了眼前走神飘忽的灵魂，蓄意顶过体内那一处，李鹤东半个身子都瘫靠在了他肩头。通红的乳尖正好抵在嘴边，谢金毫不犹豫地摘了眼镜含上去，齿关啮着一边软肉厮磨啃咬。像个饿久了的孩子，没轻没重地试图从乳孔里吸出奶水。

从谢文金的角度看去，尺寸非凡的肉棒一下下钉入后穴，饱满的阴囊在久不见光的白皙臀瓣上撞出绯红的印记。他是个正常男人，因而刚刚那个冷水澡很快失效了。欲望复燃，烧得他浑身哪哪都疼，看来心底死灰还是灭得不够彻底。

掀开拿错的本属于李鹤东的浴袍，谢文金挺着鸟走向床沿。男朋友正在欲海起伏跌宕，不太顾得上自己。谢金倒是舍得，见他过来直接从那温柔乡里抽身。李鹤东的穴眼已经变成了一个艳红肿胀的湿软小洞，甚至都合不拢，淅淅沥沥地往外漏蜜水。

“这时候就别谦让这个了吧哥，我用手就行。”

谢金又在猝不及防间把阴茎重新送进去，狠狠碾过前列腺享受着穴肉被肏开后乖巧自主的吮吸绞弄。嫣红的肠壁被过于激烈的抽插带出体外，在冰凉的空气里瑟瑟往里缩。

谢文金伸手贴上李鹤东高扬的脖颈，来自喉结的震颤酥酥麻麻的，同溢出的呻吟声一样勾人。他握着男人比自己小了一号的手缠上性器搓揉。李鹤东空出的另只手想要悄悄抚慰自己即将攀顶的物件，被谢金反剪在了背脊线中央。

“乖我给你肏出来，你专心疼疼文金。”

丰润的唇瓣探过来含住谢文金的冠沟抵在上颚处反复滑动，李鹤东卖力地替谢文金做着口活，谢金又卖力地在他身上开疆辟土。

最后三个人几乎同时射了出来，点点白灼缀在藏青的床铺间、结实的胸膛前、充血的唇角边，淫靡且色情。

“我爱你。”

谢文金对着李鹤东低垂的下眼睑告白，最后两个模糊的气音悄悄化作唇齿开阖的轮廓。

哥哥。

未及周岁的婴孩学会的第一个词汇，和公寓门口那串浅白的以谢金生日为内容的密码，凝成三十年来最隐晦的爱意。

同一团面线可以安放进两碗汤料里吗？当然可以，我为什么吻他，你知道的，我知道你知道的。

END.

———————————————————————-

BGM:余文乐《两汤一面》

车技有限，就随便看着玩吧。有机会在年前补些滴蜡走绳之类的知识点，争取明年加快车速。


End file.
